


Warm and Glittering

by crimsontheory



Series: Summer Honeymoon [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Drabble, Established Relationship, Honeymoon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsontheory/pseuds/crimsontheory
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt: TropicalThe final day of Harry and Louis' honeymoon.





	Warm and Glittering

**Author's Note:**

> This one doesn't fit the prompt very well I'm so sorry.

The airport was bustling with people. Harry was getting sick of hearing himself apologize to the everyone he bumped into as they made their way to their gate. After they found two empty seats together, they settled in for the wait until their flight boarded.

Harry leaned his head on Louis’ shoulder and gazed out of the window. Even though it was a little bittersweet to be leaving their week long tropical getaway, Harry was in madly love with the most amazing man in the world, who he just shared the best honeymoon ever with, and he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ireallysawanangel](http://ireallysawanangel.tumblr.com) on tumblr, so come say hi!


End file.
